


Foreign Manipulation

by SupernaturalStallions69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Female!Chopper, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStallions69/pseuds/SupernaturalStallions69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is what it seems when Chopperina gets an unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Manipulation

Chopperina flips through one last book to check if she had any left over notes inside.

Satisfied with the search of making sure everything is where they should be, she replaces it from where she picked it up.

The reindeer sighs with content at her collection of medical books from she first started learning about medicine to the most recent one she bought with the help of a friendly crew mate.

She pats down her skirt with her hooves making sure to get rid of any dust that may have came off the older books. When done, she carefully guides herself down the stool she’d been standing on using one hoof at a time.

Once down, she pushes the stool back into place then turns to leave, recalling Sanji contacting her about dinner almost being ready.

With a giggle she turns but slams into something sturdy and rather tall.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t notice anyone come in!” Chopperina tries to fix her hat as it uncomfortably tugs on her ears and antlers a little too far forward.

“That’s alright, Toni-ya.” the voice makes her freeze, realizing and recognizing who came in and owns the husky but calm voice.

She notices him setting something down to the side then kneels to her level by the movement of his thin legs covered by jeans with dark spots blotching them.

With a backward tug on her hat, he reveals her forehead also exposing his own face marked with a smirk in close proximity to her own. “I-is there something that I can help you with?”

Without a word he brings his lips to her temple, pressing a small kiss enough to flatter her. “You should hurry before Strawhat-ya eats your food.” he whispers, he pulls back and lets her go as she stumbles, trying to find her footing from the most strangest thing to ever happen to her.

Law struggles to his feet, drawing a heavy breath from his lungs and brings a hand to his abdomen to reach the door of the ward then closes it when making sure no one else is present.

He leans against it for a moment then forces himself to remove his coat, unzipping it to reveal a blood stain on his hooded shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> One last short before bed.
> 
> There seriously isn't enough friendship fics of these two, holy hell.
> 
> By the way, I couldn't think of a better alternative to Chopper's female name. Oh well, I tried. (That and because Chopperina is pretty popular as an alternative.)


End file.
